


Pussyboy

by RickishMorty



Series: Rickorty PWP [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fucking, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morty has a pussy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rick Being an Asshole, Sex, Top Rick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Rick is working on an experiment for changing sex.Morty is bored and is pissing him off.This makes him the perfect tester.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Rickorty PWP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632373
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	Pussyboy

**Author's Note:**

> Genderbender, don't read if you're not interested

Morty had been sitting next to Rick for what seemed like an eternity. He had his arms crossed, an annoyed expression on his face and his foot that continued to kick the scientist's work table leg.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc.

Those kicks on the table seemed to mark the time. It was going too far.

If only Morty hadn't been too busy looking at the wall ahead of him, he would have realized that the vein on Rick's temple swelled dangerously, as a sign of alarm. It could only mean one thing: Rick Sanchez was getting nervous. If Morty had a dowry, it was just to piss him off with extreme ease. The high-pitched voice, the pedantic attitude, the insistence of his questions, his apologies, his thanks. It was also what made him bloody cute, though.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc.

"Are you done with these fucking kicks?"

Morty winced, widening his eyes at Rick who had turned to face him, glaring and barking at him. Well, he finally realized that he was in the room too at least. Morty stood up, ready for an outburst at very high decibels.

"And y-you are finished with this stupid invention, R-Rick?! I-it has been three hours since we are closed here-here, I-I can't do it anymore, I-I- "

Rick rolled his eyes, returning to work on the vials in front of him as Morty continued his outburst. Biochemistry and applied nanotechnology was the kind of stuff Rick ate for breakfast, but there was something that still eluded him. He had left that formula on standby for quite some time, after he had found the solution while he was smoking Prykzet crystals with Squanchy. As drunk and high he had managed to find the solution behind such an atavistic desire and fear for the human being: the change of sex. Out of fun and for a challenge, which was one of the biggest sprints that Rick had in working, he had managed to transform the sex of the big orange cat from male to female for more than twenty-four hours.

Needless to say, that invention had passed through his mind and never returned to him.

_Were you afraid of failing?_

Rick grunted, with Morty's voice still piercing his ears. No, he never failed. Especially when the reason for creating something was not an alcoholic game, but a lavish reward. And finally, the experiment seemed to have come to terms.

"-and y-you d-don't e-explain me anything, y-you didn't even tell me w-what you're doing-and y-you're not even listening to me now!"

Rick turned, wrinkling his nose, annoyed. How the hell did he have all that breath in his body to scream so much, so long and at such a ridiculously high volume? Sometimes he looked like a stupid hysterical little girl with her period.

Rick's eyes suddenly brightened. A glimmer illuminated his gaze, directed towards Morty who stiffened, suddenly on alert. That expression never meant anything good.

"W-what?"

"Are you complaining because I don't pay enough attention to you, lil’ shit?" Rick grinned, finally turning the chair towards the boy.

Morty blushed, speechless for a few seconds, before frowning and stammering a response that feigned disinterest.

"N-no, I-I just want to understand w-why I have to s-stay here i-if-"

"I don't pay attention to you." Rick continued to grin, resting his face on his closed fist and leaning sideways on the table.

Morty frowned and clenched his fists, blushing even more: “Tha-that's not true, Rick! S-stop!"

The boy turned, ready to exit the garage, before Rick grabbed him by the wrist, making him turn towards him.

"Hey, hey, hey..."

The scientist chuckled, approaching Morty and turning the chair completely in his direction. He spread his legs, letting the boy in between, standing in front of him.

"Are you bored, M-Morty?"

The scientist put his hand on the boy's back, bringing him closer, so that their breasts touched. Morty brought a clenched fist to cover his mouth, while Rick whispered in his ear.

"D-do you want an adventure with grandpa?"

Rick could hear Morty's little heart pumping fast, as his body temperature rose, causing him to boil. That heat was irresistible... He could no longer sleep at night if he didn’t hold him close.

Morty let out a trembling sigh, before nodding his head, unable to say anything else. For a moment, as Morty came over to kiss him and looked at his lips, Rick felt guilty.

Just a moment, though.

An inch from his mouth, Morty stopped suddenly, with an expression of pain on his face.

"Ouch!"

The boy turned, looking behind him to understand the origin of the pain, similar to a pinch. He opened his mouth wide, seeing Rick's hand holding a syringe, the needle of which had completely disappeared into the flesh of his left buttock.

Morty turned to Rick, outraged and furious. The man looked at him as if nothing had happened, bending his face and raising an eyebrow as if asking him what the problem was.

“You were bored, n-no M _ooouugh_ rty? You should thank me..."

Rick put his hand on his cheek, while the other slipped on his pants, lower and lower.

"... this could be the best adventure of your life."

Morty let out a moan as he clasped his legs, feeling something strange at the height of his lower abdomen. Something painful, pleasant, ambiguous and impossible to stop. Like Rick.

The boy looked down, frowning in feeling strange: something had changed and he felt different, more... empty. The crotch of the trousers was considerably wider. Rick chuckled, watching him, before lifting his shirt despite Morty's annoyed moans.

"Hmm ... There is still something wrong. No breasts...”

"N-no breasts? Wha-what the fuck are you talking about, R-Rick? W-what- "

Morty widened his eyes as Rick picked him up, turning around and making him sit on the work table.

"Y-you won't ..."

Rick began to unbutton Morty’s pants and his gaze was once again the concentrated and meticulous one of a while ago, when he was working on the invention. Being looked at by him like this made him shiver, stimulated by both fear and excitement.

"Spreads your legs…"

Rick's low, hoarse voice that gave him such an order, led Morty to bite the inside of his cheek, stopping to squeeze his legs together. When the man barely lifted him, taking off his pants and boxer shorts, Morty almost screamed in terror.

He no longer had a penis.

Neither the testicles.

But above all... he had a vagina.

Morty had a fucking vagina between his legs.

"WHAT THE FUCK-"

Rick brought a hand to cover his mouth immediately, gesturing for him to shut up while the boy continued to scream.

"Shhhh M-Morty, i-it will be gone in twenty-four hours, c-calm down, lil’ shit. "

Morty continued to moan before snapping Rick's hand out of his mouth, yelling at him.

"C-calm down?! I have a fucking pussy instead of a cock! "

Rick rolled his eyes, puffing and looking at him bored: "Y-you always complain, for fuck’s sake... First you get bored, then you tell me lies, then you complain because now you are half-man and half-woman".

Morty was scandalized and looked at him as if he was totally crazy. Which it was.

"THAT’S THE POINT!"

Rick snorted again, before lifting Morty’s legs and carrying them on his shoulders. Morty let out a gasp of surprise, automatically holding on to the scientist's lab coat with one hand. He looked at him as Rick peered at his new intimacy, with a look that was halfway between the scientist and the sex maniac he was in the rest of the time. Morty swallowed uncomfortably.

"Uh... nice" Rick smiled, raising his metallic eyes towards his grandson "I could leave you like this ..."

"F-fuck you".

Rick chuckled again, before bringing two fingers to Morty's sex, opening his vaginal lips still never touched by anyone, not even him. If anyone had the right to feel it first, it was Rick.

Morty moaned, unable to restrain himself, before covering his mouth with one hand, embarrassed to death. What the fuck...? No, no, no, it was absurd and unnatural. He couldn’t enjoy it as a girl, it was without any sense.

"Pretty sensitive, huh?"

"R-Rick ... P-please i-it upsets me..."

"Come on, Morty... Don't always be a fucking _pussy_..."

Rick burst out laughing and ran his hands up to Morty's ass, grabbing both of his buttocks with his big hands. Squeezing his soft flesh, Rick lifted him up to his face, his mouth very close to his sex that was starting to get wet.

"... you will miss the best things."

Rick stuck his tongue out, licking Morty's temporary femininity completely. The man's tongue covered all his sex; they were practically the same size.

Morty felt a blaze, with a strangled groan in his throat and went to put the fingers of one hand in Rick's hair, to stop him.

"R-RICK!!"

Rick licked his own upper lip, arching his unibrow and starting to get really nervous.

"M-Morty, if you think I will miss this opportunity, you don't know me."

Morty had tears in his eyes, completely uncomfortable. He couldn't even look at his new vagina, trying to focus on Rick's eyes, which were almost worse: annoyed and obscenely horny, a deadly mix.

"B-but R-Rick ..."

"You think too much, baby ..."

Rick took a deep breath of Morty's smell before closing his eyes.

"You d-don't even have the faintest idea of how much people would pay to try to be of the opposite sex, even if only for a day..."

Rick stuck his tongue out, returning to lick Morty's newly parted lips, lifting him back to his mouth. Morty let go of Rick's hair, biting his own lips to hold back a moan and tilting his head back. His toes curled for that new and unknown sensation, while his hands were looking for something to hold on to, finding only the icy edge of the steel table.

It was different from a blowjob, for sure. In some ways his new sex also seemed _too_ sensitive. Morty finally lowered his gaze, frowning in embarrassment at seeing Rick continue to taste him.

_What did him taste like?_

He asked suddenly to himself. How different was it from his normal flavor? He himself had never felt the taste of a girl.

The urge to kiss Rick to know it came suddenly and very strong.

As always, Rick was right: who was that never felt like trying to be of the opposite sex? Everyone had this curiosity and the fact that Rick was a genius, gave him the opportunity to satisfy hims without even asking. For a moment, he seemed to be ungrateful. Especially with the scientist who was so generous, which was more unique than rare.

"Do you like it, M-Morty?"

Rick squeezed his ass harder, bringing him closer to him, as if he were to drink from him. The man went to close his lips on his clitoris, sucking it slowly, alternating movement with his tongue.

Morty finally let go of the moans, arching his back, until he lay down on the cold table. He brought a hand to his mouth, biting his forefinger to refrain from panting with pleasure. No, it wasn't fair that Rick had won like this: he couldn't experiment on him as if nothing had happened and without even noticing him. Although the result was pleasant and exciting.

"N-no..."

Rick chuckled over his flesh, causing Morty to vibrate all over his body. Rick parted, watching how his lips were getting redder and his clitoris swollen. The taste of the boy was everywhere, with his moods that bathed him more and more.

"Sure…"

Rick was about to explode. His erection throbbed violently in his pants and that situation was on the verge of perversion even for him. Given their blood relationship, perhaps it could be considered one of the strangest things he had ever done. Plus, given his relationship with Morty, he hadn't had a good time with a pussy for a long time.

Morty would give in, shouting at him the pleasure he was feeling for Rick’s merit and fault. Those lies could not last forever. Not if he wanted to experience his first orgasm like a girl.

"I almost envy you, baby..."

Rick squeezed Morty's butt again, before sinking his tongue into him, pushing on his virginity until he probed it with the tip of his tongue.

"AH!!" Morty screamed, widening his eyes, but not out of pain or pleasure. The feeling of being somehow penetrated that way was completely different from anal sex. He couldn’t explain or describe it, especially because his brain was rapidly clouding over. But it was something he would never forget. Another thing impossible to forget was Rick, who perhaps had never put as much effort into a blowjob as he was doing now. The idea that he might like him more that way worried Morty, before the knowledge that his grandfather was a perverse maniac "calmed him".

The boy stretched out his hands, until he clung to Rick's shoulders, who while continuing to fill him with his tongue went to stimulate him even lower, putting two fingers inside his anus, continuing to hold him with one hand. Morty rolled his eyes backwards, panting uncontrollably and hearing the name of Rick coming out of his lips without realizing it.

Rick went to suck and lick his clit again, continuing to enter and exit him relentlessly. Morty felt that little point of pleasure on which a strange, electric excitement was centered, ready to explode in a similar and at the same time different way from a male orgasm. The boy moaned without restraint, louder and louder, as he almost seemed to detach himself from his body, as if everything stopped for a second, paralyzed. The next moment, a pleasure so strong as to be annoying spread from his sex to the whole body, like a discharge that burned and relaxed every muscle in the same second.

Morty reopened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed, loosening the grip on Rick's shoulders and looking at him, confused, with a liquid look reciprocated by that of the man.

"W-what ... W-what happened ...?"

Rick chuckled, before exiting him and getting up from his chair, licking his lips.

"You came, l-lil slut..."

Morty blushed, looking down at his vagina that he couldn't see well from that angle.

"R-really? B-but ... I-I'm not ... n-nothing came out... "

Rick burst out laughing, before undoing his pants and unzipping his zip.

"Women don't always come that way... Fuck, I thought you saw enough porn."

Morty looked at him badly, before looking down at his cock, finally free from boxers and completely tense and hard. The cockhead was already wet, almost as wet as he was.

"R-Rick ... w-will it hurt m-me...?"

Rick put his hands to the side of Morty's hips, moving closer to his face.

"A little bit, Morty..."

Morty swallowed, frowning worriedly. Rick smiles at him, a reassuring, but also mischievous smile.

"... but you will notice how lucky women are in being able to come several times in a row".

Before Morty could answer, Rick kissed him, leaning towards him and crashing his erect penis against his virginity. Morty moaned, narrowing his eyes in that kiss and holding on to the scientist's lab coat.

Slowly, more slowly than Rick usually did, the man pushed on Morty's opening, making the cockhead enter between his lips which welcomed him with a damp sound. Morty restrained a groan of pain on Rick's lips, going to close the legs that the man stopped.

Slowly, carefully, Rick pushed inside him, enjoying every inch of his erection that disappeared in Morty in that new and different way. The boy squeezed the man's arm very tightly when he felt like a sort of tear, a sharp pain that was made even worse by the fact that Rick was so big.

Morty broke away from his lips, while tears ran down his cheeks: "R-Rick... Rick i-it hurts me..."

The scientist put his lips on his cheek, kissing him slowly, as if to cuddle him despite being his executioner: "It will pass, Morty... Hold on and relax..."

Morty swallowed, keeping his eyes closed while Rick was still sinking into him, without stopping. Anal sex was painful too, but that was a different feeling: like something that breaks forever, to become something new. Rick had had both of his virginities and, indeed, this time he had been more delicate.

Morty almost felt the air fail in his throat when Rick sank completely into him, totally welcomed by his tight and warm opening. Morty rested his forehead on his shoulder, tying his hands behind his neck and frowning as he tried to enjoy that first and perhaps only time.

Rick squeezed him in turn with one arm, passing it behind his back, while the other hand continued to rest on the table. The man exited him, before returning, in a new rhythm that increased slightly in intensity and to which Morty was still unable to get used to. Looking at Rick's expression, however, the boy realized that the scientist was losing more and more control and that that kindness was giving way to the desire and the need to fuck him without holding back.

"M-Morty... Oh fuck, baby... You're so tight, M-Morty..."

Morty, in the midst of all that pain, began to feel a faint, light pleasure that slowly returned to radiate inside him. It was different from before, as it was different from anal sex... At that moment he thanked Rick's genius and madness, for having tried experiences that anyone else was forbidden.

He squeezed him tightly, while Rick pushed himself into him, increasing the rhythm and intensity with which he entered him, without stopping. Morty gasped with him, excited by Rick's moans filling his ears as he fucked him for the first time. The two looked at each other and Morty kissed him, placing a hand on his cheek, moaning his name on his mouth as he penetrated him again and again, until the man reached an intense orgasm, sanctioned by a hoarse moan on Morty's lips. A feeling of warmth was released inside the boy, who however didn’t experience the same intense pleasure as before. He didn't care, though. Seeing Rick's expression so relaxed and satisfied after he came was the best prize.

Morty smiled at him, while Rick had his eyes closed, breathing his hair deeply. He always smelled of shampoo.

"Ho-holy shit..." said Rick, with a low voice.

Suddenly, Morty widened his eyes, caught by a thought he considered at that moment: "R-Rick ?! Y-you didn't... i-i’m not pregnant, r-right? "

Rick rolled his eyes, before shaking his head, going out of him.

"No, you idiot... In less than a day you will be the same retarded boy as before."

Morty looked down, seeing Rick's penis slightly stained with blood. He held his breath, swallowing with surprise. Rick's hand came to wipe away a tear that still streaked his cheek.

"It's normal, baby... You were a virgin" Rick smiled at him and Morty felt calm, bringing a hand on his.

"... Virgin for ten minutes and you gave it to me immediately. You're a slut in all shapes and dimensions, M-Morty."

Morty frowned, chasing away the hand he was stroking and crossing his arms as he closed his legs. Rick chuckled, going to bite his cheek as he continued to tease him: “And I think you're also a clitoral… Have you seen? It’s not so easy for women to have an orgasm. "

Morty pushed him away, placing his hands on his chest, before Rick approached him, kissing him again.

"That's not to say we shouldn't keep trying for the next twenty-three and a half hours..."

The scientist grinned as Morty blushed again, slightly opening his legs.

Rick was right, as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jean ( https://twitter.com/alexender_jean ) for this commission!! This was really a challenge to me, i never write anything about genderbending but this flow so fast from my hands!
> 
> Thank u Jean for believing in me <3 i hope you like it!
> 
> If you have a request, i take commissions on twitter, tumblr and Discord! Same name :) go on my profile for every info!


End file.
